


Snow Day

by Alis_Evergreen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Snow Day, Soft Sugawara Koushi, Tendou is a mischief maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Evergreen/pseuds/Alis_Evergreen
Summary: It had snowed during the night so here's a glimpse into what Tendou and Suga's day would be like.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and probably sucks but my S/O was feeling a bit sad and I wanted to do something nice. So take this snow day fluff no one wanted. I didn't proof read this so there will probably be mistakes, sorry, I can't type.

When the two boys had gone to bed they hadn’t expected to wake up to a white landscape but here they were Apparently, it had snowed the night before and no one had predicted it. Tendou was to first to wake up, picking his head up from where it was buried in the bed only to be blinded. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, shielding them as he looked out the window. His eyes popped open and he left out of the bed he shared with Suga, throwing on a pair of black jeans and his favorite black hoodie he ran into their kitchen, grabbing a pair of thin gloves and a scarf out of the hall closet before dashing outside, leaving the first set of footprints in the smooth snow.

The cold stung his cheeks and his face started to flush but Tendou didn’t care. He started to spin around, lightly giggling and he fell onto his back, making a snow angel.

“Snow snow~” He started to sing as he sat up and looked at the angel he had just made.

Suga heard this slight ruckus and groaned, slowly waking up and shuffling to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He shivered despite wearing pants, slippers and a sweater. Sighing, he walked over to the thermostat, turning up the heat from 80 to 87. He yawned and peered out the window noticing a tuft of red hair backed by a bright white. His eyes popped open immediately as he ran to bundle up, running outside to meet with his boyfriend.

“Suga!!!!” Tendou yelled as Suga slowly stepped down the stairs that led to their house.

The small shiba inu the two owned ran past Suga's face, jumping into the snow and running around. Suga wasn’t too worried since they had made sure they’re pet had proper foot protecting

“Hi puppy!” Tendou yelled as the dog bounded over his way, jumping up to lick his face.

“Down Ryo!” Suga called out as Tendou picked up their pet.

“It’s fine, angel.” Tendou culled, lightly scratching Ryo’s head.

“Hey there little buddy!” Suga walked over as Tendou handed the dog to his boyfriend.

Suga set the dog and let him scamper away as he and Tendou ran about. Suddenly an idea struck causing Tendou to grin mischievously. Slowly he bent down and pressed together a snowball, making sure there were no rocks packed into it, he didn’t wanna kill his boyfriend.

“Hey Suga.” He called out innocently.

“Hm?” Suga perked his head up, unaware of what was about to happen.

Tendou grinned and threw the snowball he had made, hitting Suga right in the head.

“OH IT’S ON YOU FUCKER!” Suga yelled back, making a snow ball and hitting Tendou on the back of his head, cold snow falling into his hoodie.

“Agh!” He yelped.

The two threw snowballs back and forth for hours, becoming thoroughly soaked before laying on their backs and making snow angels together.

“This is nice.” Tendou sighed, smiling lightly

“Yeah” Suga inhaled deeply.

Ryo ran over, licking at Suga’s face. Suga chuckled and sat up, lightly pushing the dog away from his face, chuckling. Tendou sat up as well helping his boyfriend up while Suga held onto Ryo. The tall red head led his boyfriend back to the house, ready to enjoy the rest of the day cuddling and drinking hot coco.

“Hey.” Suga looked up, setting Ryo by the door and closing it once the dog went in.

“Hey.” Tendou smirked, glancing down.

“You know I love you right?” Suga asked, fidgeting with his hands.

Tendou smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriends forehead,

“Even if you don’t say it, you show it.”

“Okay, good, now let's go inside and my fingers are numb.” Suga smiled, opening their front door once more and stepping inside.

Tendou chuckled and followed suit, ready to cuddle.


End file.
